


A Dance or a Kiss?

by InkandOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my secret santa gift for Noodsoup.  She wanted sweetheart Jean.  Jean always so enamored with his freckled boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance or a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodsoup/gifts).



> Big thanks to the mods for not banning me after instant messaging them on Tumblr forty times


End file.
